


The favor

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes you should just say no.





	The favor

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-05-20 12:18pm to 12:35pm

''Next time you ask a favor of me, remind me not to say yes.''

Tezuka couldn't hold back the small smile at the almost pouting tone of voice. It was very rare to hear his lover use it, no matter what anyone else said.

''Next time I will say no if anything like this arises again.''

Atobe's pout didn't vanish completely but his hands tried to find the next point in the wall to hold on to.

Tezuka watched then climbed higher when he was sure Atobe would manage on his own.

''Why did it come to this anyway? It's not like people don't believe that you've climbed actual mountains, so why this maneuver in the first place? For you, this can only be child's play.''

''Climbing is never child's play, Atobe. Not even in an almost secure environment and when you have taken every safety precaution possible.''

Atobe would have waved the words away if his hands had been free. Instead he climbed on, giving a small shout when finally reaching the top of the damn wall and forgot about not having gotten answers to his questions.

Tezuka smiled at him, sitting back on the high platform and letting Atobe join. From up here they had a good view over the whole climbing facility and could see their fellow team mates look angrily at the smaller walls, obviously having fallen down again and again and again if Tezuka was interpreting the looks of the trainers next to them correctly. But in his and Atobe's case everything was fine and all they had to do was to descend sometime later. 

Much later. 

Especially now that Tezuka looked at his lover, who had lain down without a care despite the height.

The world down there could wait, Tezuka decided. First, he would watch his fill of that beautiful body next to his and then they could descend.

Maybe.


End file.
